Robin and Beast boy
by LittleMissSocerstud
Summary: A big arguement over the silliest little thing..........


Robin and Beast Boy

The next morning Whitney awoke to Beast Boy and Robin arguing. Whitney eaves dropped on them. Yes the last chapter said she went out and talked to her teammates, and that is what she is doing!

"Robin you always get first dibs" Beast Boy shouted angrily

"Your point being? Look there's no way she's going to fall for you" Robin snapped back

"I saved her life top that," Beast said with a smarty smart look

"Only because I sent you to get pizza" Robin replied

"……….."Beast Boy didn't say a word.

Whitney stepped out and looked oddly at the two Robin and Beast Boy shut their traps and blushed.

"What, what were you to arguing about?" questioned Whitney.

"Um, well um…" Beast Boy began.

Robin didn't say a single word, he wasn't very good at this sort of stuff. Whitney stood there waiting for an answer growing impatient.

"Fine then if you don't wish to tell me I won't talk to you until one of you speak up" Whitney snapped, with that said she walked off back to the room her and Raven were sharing.

Whitney thought and thought _Why couldn't they tell me? Can they not trust me, if they can't trust me then why did they except me onto the team? This is truly confusing, hopefully Raven will be able to help me. _questions filled her thoughts as she awaited Raven to awake.

A half an hour later Raven awoke and Whitney began asking Raven her questions.

"Raven, can I talk with you?" asked Whitney quietly

"Sure, what d you want to know?" Raven said answering Whitney's question

"This morning I awoke to Beast Boy and Robin arguing, have you any clue what it could be about?" asked Whitney

"Well, what were they saying when you came in?" asked Raven

"I was eaves dropping. They arguing about a girl I believe ,…" Whitney stated

Raven smirked and shook her head

"You seriously have no clue who they are talking about! They were arguing over you" Raven said lightly laughing

"What, what………no, no way" Whitney started to get a bit defensive

"Someone has a crush on one of them" Raven started to joke.

"I,…I do not!" came Whitney's word as she began to blush

"Who, which one? If you don't mind telling me" asked Raven

"Um, well um,…..sort of both" Whitney admitted

"oh that's going to cause a lot of problems." Raven said a bit strongly

"Well, I don't want to cause any problems" Whitney said starting to feel a bit under.

The girls finished their conversation after an hour or 2 and entered the main room where Robin and Beast Boy sat on the long couch chins in their hands looking depressed. Whitney felt bad, she had caused this and now she would fix it. Just then to strange guys to Whitney entered the room. Robin stood up and walked over to them, he called Whitney over to introduce her to the two.

"Whitney this is Aqua lad and Speedy, they've come to help with the Jinx and Slade team up" Robin said while looking down.

_Great just what I wanted, two more attractive guys in the tower. _Whitney said in her head. Aqua lad paid no attention to Whitney and went and talked to Beast Boy.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Aqua lad

"Love, and Robin" Beast Boy sadly said

"What do you and Rob in like the same girl? Who?" asked Aqua Lad

"yes, and Whitney" Beast Boy sadly replied "I have no chance, with her" After saying that he turned and looked at Whitney who was now flirting with Robin and Speedy.

"What do they have that I don't" asked beast Boy

"You have a better chance if you try, and they're just a bunch of pretty faces anyways, and Robin is mine" came Star's voice from behind

"Oh hey Starfire, how long have you been there" asked beast Boy

"Long enough. Beast Boy just try ask her out. She is nicer than Terra, well she doesn't rally like me I can tell" Star replied

"I will, I'll show Robin and Speedy" Beast Boy stood up and began to walk over to Whitney when he heard Speedy ask her out. He froze his heart shattered. Then he heard Whitney's reply and was full of life again.

"No thanks Speedy, I'm into someone else" were her exact words.

Beast Boy continued and then stopped next to her.

"Hey Beast Boy" came Whitney's words sweetly

"I,…..I thought you weren't talking to me" Beast Boy responded amazed

"yeah, well I talked to Raven and I'm over that" Whitney said

"Really? Um…..Whitney can I talk to you" asked Beast Boy shyly

"Sure" Whitney sweetly responded

"Um alone?" he said looking at Speedy

"Ok, I'll leave" Speedy said then walked off

After Speedy left east Boy slowly worked up the courage to ask his question.

"Whitney, would you um….. Maybe want to go out sometime? I mean with me, like a date?" Beast Boy asked looking down

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask" Whitney quickly answered hugging beast Boy

Beast Boy smiled, he looked over at Speedy and Robin and saw their faces flip upside down, he stuck his tongue out at them then said

"Awesome, how about tonight?"

"Sure," Whitney happily said then ran off to tell Raven the good news.

HAHAHAHA! I end you in total suspense. I bet a lot of questions fill your head.

Like how ill the date go, what about Jinx and Slade? Will they kiss? You'll just have to wait and find out.


End file.
